


I’ll undo what heredity’s done to you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damage of all too many years alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll undo what heredity’s done to you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 7, 2009.

Gokudera’s affection, Tsuna has come to realize over the years, is a defensive sort of affection: he never gives any to anyone, and always acts in response to something, to some sort of trigger. The way he treats Tsuna is the exception to the rule, but there’s still this guardedness, this nervous sort of energy that could have only been brought about by years upon years of dealing with rejection and deceit. Tsuna, having come from a very loving family, feels almost sorry for Gokudera every time he sees the way the other boy views other people: Yamamoto and Yamamoto’s dad and their easygoing exchanges; Ryohei and Kyoko and the way Kyoko fusses over Ryohei; Bianchi.

 

He knows there’s something broken in Gokudera that he really can’t fix all on his own. He wants Gokudera to tell him more about his life, to stop dodging the question whenever it comes up and stop saying all sorts of things that really lead to one thing (read: distracting the Tenth from stories of his unworthy existence). Tsuna, however, is a lot more stubborn than people think he is when it comes to the things that matter to him, and it is for this reason that he keeps holding the boy, hugging the boy, and making Gokudera an inexplicable part of his life.


End file.
